A motion picture camera attached to the barrel of a rife is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,102 (Wade). This invention is cumbersome to use and is only designed to be attached to an elongated barrel of a firearm. Moreover, its use requires the operator to physically change the structure of the firearm.
A gun mounted video camera is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,621 (Black). This patent discloses a device that looks like a rifle but is really just a video camera recording device.
Video cameras mounted to firearms with head mounted video displays are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,966 (Hanson), U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,137 (Hanson), U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,589 (Hanson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,213 (Hanson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,827 (Hanson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,104 (Schmitz). A similar invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,676 (Elliot). These patents relate to using a video camera to transmit a video signal to a head mounted video display for aiming purposes and are generally designed for military or police purposes not for recording game hunting.